


(Fanart) Mer-Kirk and Mer-Spock

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Celebrating Mermay with Kirk and Spock





	(Fanart) Mer-Kirk and Mer-Spock

  
  



End file.
